The Delinquent and the Glasses-girl
by FunkistReader
Summary: Lucia Heartfilia is a daughter of a rich family , she's beautiful,talented,sexy and lots more but instead of showing this at her school she hids her identity as Lucia,and change her name to Lucy and after that she is known in her school as a nerd, can she keep up this secret or give up because of a Delinquent's actions?,(suck at summary) NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Me: YO out there people this is my second fanfiction of Fairytail!, now in this story i'll go out random! so beware of Oc's, Ecchiness,love triangle, jealousy, pain, regret, and even minor changes in Language ect. (even Hentai maybe... but it's only 30% if i put it in), Alright! Let's start off the introduction of Oc's (i told you i'm going out random)**

Ryuuko Jeager- she is Fairy High's known Mysterious teacher,a big breasted glasses woman in the age of 25 ,she is the Physics and Science Teacher, she's quite a wacko when it comes to physics, and she is also the adviser of the News Paper Club

Jaina Sparksclaw- she is a first-year freshmen a nerd who always brings a book, and is also one of Gray's fangirls,she liked Gray a lot, but due to her lack of friends she is called 'The Ice Geek' in their class, but she is a very close friend to Lucy

Chiyu - he used to be a delinquent back then but when he enrolled in Fairy-High he became a gentle giant, he's really tall , he is the same class as Jaina, he also had a crush on her, and he seldom invites Jaina to eat Lunch together (not sure if he'll come out on the story though..)

maybe in the future there will be more...

Important Characters ,Roles and Other Stuff...

Lucy/Lucia Heartfilia - a very rich girl, and also Beautiful,Loving,awesome breasts,and really smart, but theres slight problem she hids her original self by wearing glasses,braiding her hair and tying her breast in a bandage so that it would be less 'bigger' and changed her name in school as "Lucy", and the reason why, is that if she stays in her school in her original form she'l be in danger or what she thinks, and the ones who knew about her secret is Gajeel,Levy, Master Macarov, Karin, Jaina and Natsu Dragneel ( Natsu found out in the few chapters )

Natsu Dragneel - a Delingquent who always skips school, he thinks that school is boring, but Lucy told him that School's boring because he didn't have Friends so Lucy offered her to be his friend and tells him to go to school, he also had a crush on Lucy when he knew that she was the Girl he always liked ( he's more like Shinagawa Daichi from Yankee-kun to Megane-chan)

Erza Scarlet - a classmate to Lucy, she is part of the Student Council President a very formal strict student, she is also good at fighting, and had a crush on his childhood Friend Jellal

Gray Fullbuster - a very popular guy in Fairy High's School, but his reputation ruins sometimes when he walks around naked, he has a habit of stripping though, he likes cold stuff such as ice, after he met Natsu he began to insult him being always absent , while Natsu straightly punched him in the face and ever since then they always fight when they see each other, no one but Erza can stop them

MiraJane Strauss - a very talented and kind girl, she is Lucy's friend and also classmate, she is very pretty that the boys would wish that she were their girlfriend, to her class she is a role model, also with a help of his protective little brother it's less to approach her

ElfMan Strauss - Mira's younger brother, he muscular and quite stupid but protective about her sisters, he also had a disease that makes him say "Man" , no one doesn't really care because, it only affected his mind to say Man ( i'm just letting you guys know )

Gajeel Redfox - Gajeel is a rough ruthless iron lover,a Delingquent, he likes very hard things like iron, he also had piercings in his face , but he is also a big softie, and due to his low grades he was forced to be tutored by the biggest bookworm of Fairy High

Levy Mcgarden - she is Fairy High's biggest bookworm she is very smart, she is Lucy's bestfriend in her free time she'd go to the library and read books, but her peaceful life ended when she was told to tutor a ruthless Man...

* * *

Story Start!

Unkown peoples POV ( there are exactly two of them here )

*Female Voice *"...do you ever believe in Fate?...why am i asking these question?... people will just think it's just", *Male Voice*, "Childish...some people just can't understand the other's feelings..., it's stupid believing in this kind of things..." *Female*, "but it's worth a shot to believe right? i mean i'm fool to begin with..hiding my appearance for my own sake...," * Male*," i'm a Stupid brat to begin with... i live in the shadow alone, not caring, i have no plans for the future...maybe...just maybe...there might be someone," *Female*," To Change my Fate..., someone that can push me through the pain..." *Male*, someone to cheer me up, some that cares for me", *Female* "Someone that would risk his life for me..." *Male* "this is the Story How I Met Her...", *Female*," This Is a Story How I Met Him

*Both*, This Is A Story Were Opposites Met, a Story About Fate, our High School life..., they say the best year with your friend is HighSchool...sure it's fun but in the end it only pays ...yes... It Started here... yes here... Our... Romantic Comedy Story...

* Sound of a single water drop *

Narrator:

Fairy High a High School built with an extra ordinary buildings, a public one, Fairy High's Principal is Macarov Dreyar a perverted old man but yet a very responsible Principal, Fairy High are sponsored by two rich families the Heartfilias, but the other family was pretty much unkown, today is the opening ceremony for the 1st year's and well start at Lucy's POV

Lucy's POV Monday 7:12 am

hello everyone my name is Lucy Heartfilia i'm a student of Fairy High starting today i will be a senior 2nd year student, but as you can see... my real name is Lucia i hid my identity as Lucia Heartfilia the Heir of the Heartfilia Company, my parents agreed to hid my identity for my safeness and i've been hiding my identity as long as one year, sure that i could pick a private school than this one..., but when i ran away and transferred to this school..., i experienced happiness and fun i made friends that had my back, when i came back to my family i gathered all my courage to say that i want to stay at Fairy High..., and i never thought they were a sponsor to that school so they accepted it...

"ah Lucy Good Morning!", greeted Mira, Mirajane is my friend she's really popular yet kind and loving if i were a boy i could have totally confessed to her," ah morning Mira", i greeted back waving my hand as i approached her," ah it's been a year now, how was your summer?", Mira asked with a smile

"ah it's fine though i had troubles with Lucia's butlers...", i replied with a sigh, too bad that she didn't know i was Lucia, i am known as Lucia's 'Cousin' , and stayed at there house because my parents died ,on School it's painful and Stupid...but i already got used to it...

"ah about that how's Lucia doing?", Mira asked, ug... this is the part i hate talking about MYSELF, i sighed and gave a smile ," she's doing fine.."

"*Ding*, *Dong* , Um Ano, 2nd , and 3rd year students please report to your classroom at 7:30 ", we heard the principal said using the school's microphone

" well then, let's check our rooms Lucy ", Mira said smiling i nodded as we went inside the School building, "Oi! Lucy-chan, Mira-san!", i heard my bestfriend calling us i faced at her and grinned, " Morning Levy!", i greeted, you see Levy is my bestfriend she loves books, she is also the only one that reads my Novels about our highschool life.

"ah Good morning Levy", Mira greeted with a bright smile, "you just made it in time, come we were going to check our rooms"

"Kay!", Levy said cheerfully as the three of us walked at the hallway, it was empty, the first years have just began their entrance ceremony and maybe the 3rd years are already in their rooms, there was a black board were it wrote the student's names and room were they belong

"Look Lucy,Mira!, were at the same class!", Levy yelled while hugging me, she can be wacko sometimes, hahaha... " Levy your breaking me...", i said letting go of her hug, suddenly we heard footsteps and saw a tall lady about 25 or so, her long tarnished pink hair reached her waist,at the back portion of her hair was tied in a mini ponytail with a red ribbon, she had green glaring eyes paired with eye glasses( dragonish eyes ) , and she wore the School's gym clothes, she walk passed through us ignoring like there was nothing, and she went into the principal's office

"who was she?i never saw her before", Levy asked while scratching her head

"i don't know either but she was wearing the Gym's uniform right?, maybe she's a teacher", Mira thought while thinking

"that's weird i never saw her before, ", i said yes i never saw her on my first year high school, maybe she's just a new one?, but from the looks of it's like she was already teaching here for a long time, any way let's not think about her, " come on Levy, Mira let's go to our room...", i said ignoring the mysterious woman as we proceeded to our room, you see were on 2-B so basically it's on four floors up, when we went inside at our room it was pretty much the same as last year...

"Gray,Erza your in this room too?!", i yelled pointing at them, Gray Fullbuster a very popular guy in our school, right now it took us a few minutes to go inside our room because of the swarming fangirls, but i don't really care about them, Gray and i are friends and Erza Scarlet is from the Student Council President she's very atractive and strict, she had a crush on Jellal a 3rd year student, all of knew but she just declines that she had no feelings for him so much of a childhood friend

"yo! Lucy!", Gray greeted, i smiled at him though i'm pretty suprised that he was in the same room as me, and normally fan girls would glare and bully at me right now, " good morning Erza", i greeted Erza she only gave a good-morning-smile at me and continued what she was doing

"Alright Class, and all of you outside go back to your room", i heard mr. Gildarts say, i went on a nearby seat next to a window as i rested my head in my palm, and stared at the black board

"So..., this will be the Class Schedule...", Mr. Gildarts said i glanced at the black board and there it wrote this:

Morning Session and AfterNoon Session

Flag Ceremony = 8:00 - 8:15

Math = 9:00 - 10:00 (Gildarts)

Break Time = 10:00 - 10:30

History = 10:00 - 11:00 (Happy)

Noon Break & Club Entering = 11:00-12:00

Health = 1:00-1:30 (Charles)

Morality = 1:30 - 2:00 (Gildarts)

English = 2:00 - 2:30 (Charles)

Epp = 2:30 -3:00 (Panther Lily)

Science = 3:00 - 3:30 (Ryuuko)

Physics = 3:30 - 4:30 (Ryuuko)

_"Karin?...",_ i said in my thoughts, who's she?

"um sensei, may i ask a question, the one in the last session,could she be Ryuuko Jeager?", i heard one of my classmates asked while raising a hand, i faced at Mr. Gildarts and saw he had a rather shocked expression

" Fairy High's Mysterious woman?! no way!", another one yelled, and one by one they started saying things like: " i heard she was a teacher here", "i heard she was feared by most teachers!", Karing Jeager huh? she seems a rather scary teacher...

"i saw her this morning though...", Levy suddenly blurted, and everyone's attention went on Levy, then questions began swarming, i covered my ears to prevent them from hearing, wait she saw her? when?, then i started listening to her

"earlier this morning i was with Lucy and Mira we were about to proceed in the room when she suddenly walked passed at us!", Levy said wait you mean that woman earlier? it was her?

"wait you mean the Woman earlier, Levy?, how did you even know it was her?", i asked she even said that who's she, and now she knows?!

"when she walked pass us Lucy and Mira, i saw her nametag at her left it was really slight but i'm pretty sure that it was wroted 'Ryuuko' ", Levy answered, though Mira seemed out of the question, but it seems she not paying any attention

"What does she looked like ,Levy?", This time Erza asked

"not much, but she had huge breasts! they were juggling while she was walking!", Levy yelled while i face palmed seriously Levy...

"alright could all of you stop talking?!", Mr. Gildarts suddenly yelled a little annoyed," geez, you might not seen her, but i also haven't seen her, i only saw a glimpse of her when i was reporting some papers to the principal though", Gildarts said scratching his head, " any way this will be our schedule okay? tomorrow we'll start,since last year's summer vacation was extended by two weeks...", Gildarts added while going out of the classroom, and a few seconds later the class started an uproar flipping tables, trowing chairs out of the windows,brawling... right it's just a NORMAL day at Fairy High...

"hey hey Lucy, did you know about Fairy High's Strongest Delinquent?", Mira asked me i only blinked, " no... i didn't", i answered

"you see Lucy i have a favor to ask you...", Mira replied twirling her fingers, " what is it?"

"if you met this Delingquent... can you please convince him to attend school?, he's always been absent, and now i can't even believe that he passed in the second year's entrance exam...", Mira said while looking away

"what?!, why? i mean i don't even know him!and i don't also know how he looks like!", i yelled while staring at Mira, but she only smiled

"pink spiky hair, onix eyes, wears a white scarf, name's Natsu Dragneel", She said suddenly which made me slam my head on my desk,"why me?, and is there even a slight chance for me to meet him?",

"i heard rumors that he likes blonde girls or half american", Mira said smiling,i can't believe it...," well, if only..and he'll probably ignore me, besides i'm not even that appealing..", i said while looking away

"well i only said that IF you met him though...", Mira said in chibi mode making me sweatdrop, anyway the day ended fast as i thought, my house can be walked from here so i alone walk by myself since Levy is too busy reading books at the library this late, and Mira was helping Erza doing some paper works so i went on ahead

On my way to my house i saw a tall man leaning at the fence and stopped at my tracks

_"pink hair... onix eyes... a whte scarf he always wear...IT'S HIM!", _i yelled in my thoughts while i took a closer look at the man

* * *

**Chapter 1 and stuff END!**

**Lucy,Laxus and Katie: *Stares at FunkistReader***

**Me: what? you want me to say it? alright... "So Much To Kill The Tension" *laughs fakely***

**Lucy: Romantic Comedy Story? right... it totally killed the tension...**

**Me: anyway thanks for reading the story! and please don't forget to R n R!**

**Lucy: And she doesn't own FairyTail!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue : Lucia Heartfilia is a daughter of a rich family , she's beautiful,talented,sexy and lots more but instead of showing this at her school she hids her identity as Lucia,and change her name to Lucy and after that she is known in her school as a nerd, but one day Mirajane her friend told her, " if you met this Delingquent... can you please convince him to attend school?", but Lucy Declined and after school when she was going home, he met a man with pink hair just like Mira told her, and now what will Lucy do? will she ignore the man destined to be with her or will she convince him to go to school? (suck at summarry) NaLu**

**And also i mixed a lot of animes based on highschool, Like Yankee-ku to Megane-chan, Tonari Kaitstubutsi kun, Rosario Vampire and Nesekoi**

**ALSO i had a few mistakes base on the characters names like how lucy said this lines " Karin?..." that used to be replaced as Ryuuko, but since my clumsiness wins i forgot to change it hahaha**

* * *

Normal POV

"IT'S HIM!", Lucy yelled in her thoughts as she took a closer look at the man, she couldn't believe that he met him in an instant, of course she'll be shock just after Mira told her she suddenly met him and the man was wearing a black coat with a a uniform underneath paired with jeans with a chain attached

"alright Lucy calm down you just met him, don't worry well just walk pass trough him!", Lucy said in her thoughts she was nervous of whats happening, she was shaking ,"wait...Natsu...Dragneel...?,wait wait wait!, Mira said that he passed the second year's entrance exam without a single mistake! how on earth?!",Lucy yelled again in her thoughts as she stared at the man, it seems it was listening to music through earphones

"he's...he's...another Rival!",Lucy yelled in her thoughts while glaring at the man,"but why didn't he attended school and waste his intellegence to this?"

"H-hey!", Lucy tried to call Natsu, but no avail, it's seems that he was listening to rock music so loud that he couldn't hear a single thing outside,"HEY!", this time Lucy shouted but again no response and started to make Lucy annoyed, then a vein popped on her head

"I...Said...HEY!", Lucy yelled near Natsu's ear just when Natsu took off his earphones, it was so loud that it made Natsu froze

"What the hell, Woman?!", Natsu yelled back glaring at Lucy

"Finally, geez i just wasted 10 minutes of my life yelling at you...", Lucy said back sticking her tongue out

"you could have just tapp me on the shoulder or grabbed my clothes you know!", Natsu again yelled back

"What am i? your GirlFriend?!, an innocent little girl?!", Lucy yelled , glaring at Natsu, and that made Natsu dropped the conversation

"wow for a nerd you sure talk a lot...", Natsu said as he stared at Lucy," i can't beat her on a conversation..."

"geez, anyway if posible could you be Natsu Dragneel?", Lucy asked while clicking her glasses

"yeah, that's me ..., how did you know my name?, are you spy or something? a gang mole?", Natsu suddenly asked like a total idiot, and right after that he flinched a little, " shit i said something that shouldn't be said!"

"a gang mole?", Lucy recalled

"uh... forget that,please think that i didn't said that, and so what do you want,", Natsu said and asked crossing his arms

" i'm your classmate from 2-B, i heard you never attended a single day on your first year, and having a perfect score at the re-entry and the second year's entrance exam", Lucy said while taking a deep breath

"so?"

"i came here to convince you to attend to school this year", Lucy said staring at him  
"What?, you want me to go on some ass-bored school?! No Way!, and who were you again?", Natsu strongly objected and gave Lucy a glare

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia you dolt", Lucy sneered as she sent him another glare, geez this two only gives glares

"yeah,yeah Luigi, i ain't gonna go to that Boring school ever again!", Natsu said, putting his palms on his nape,

"IT'S LUCY!and what the hell do you mean Boring? you mean school? geez you really are a delingquent!", Lucy yelled but Natsu only ignored, "wait a minute...could he be?..."

"it's the same...", Natsu suddenly said but he was facing backwards,Lucy stared at Natsu,"...what?"

"highSchool...it's just the same as GradeSchool...they just change grade into high...", Natsu finished, Lucy thought for a second and something rang in her head

"Natsu...could it be..that your just alone?", Lucy asked, and she saw Natsu flinched as he face to Lucy

"alone?...yeah or what it is called...", ?Natsu said looking away with a sad smile, " you know...i...i didn't have any friends when i was in Grade school, and right after i became a highschooler i decided to stop.."

"i knew it...", Lucy said smiling and Natsu stared at her in confusion, " you think school is boring because you don't have any friends..right?

Natsu Dragneel flinched but he quickly regained his composture and ignorantly said, "No way!,",and with that Lucy laughed ,Natsu stared at Lucy for a moment and blinked then blushed a litte ( Narrator: oh... i saw a spark on that one... Me: right? *grins* )

"geez i never though-",Lucy cut off by Natsu when he suddenly grabbed her and jumped at the fence, and at the back of the fence, Natsu was covering Lucy's mouth while holding her in a thight grip, " one move and i'll rape you..", Natsu whispered, in Lucy's head she was already panicking

"Oi...he's not here...", a voice said, Lucy who was trying to figure out what's happening

"i swear that i saw him here a minute ago...", another voice said

"well don't just fucking sit there and look for him!"

"r-right sir..", then the voices disappeared with footsteps

"phew... that was close...", Natsu sighed as he let go of Lucy while Lucy just gasped for air, " you alright Luigi?"

"one...it's Lucy!, two what the hell was that?!", Lucy asked but Natsu gave her a 'shhh!' face which made Lucy cock an eyebrow

"those guys were after me...they always pick a fight with me but they always get lost", Natsu answered while crossing his arms sitting down,,"anyway you didn't finished your line so what was it?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AFTER SAYING THAT YOU'LL RAPE ME IF I MOVE A MUSCLE?!",Lucy yelled Luckily Natsu held Lucy's mouth while saying " calm down!"

"i say that in purpose because i knew that you'll just ask more question if i said something else!", Natsu retorted looking away, " anyway...let's continue what you said earlier..."

Lucy gave a He's-Got-A-Point look and sighed, "so i was thinking...you..you can be my friend Natsu!", Lucy said with a bright smile Natsu blinked for a couple of times recalling what Lucy said

"what?"

" you said school was boring right?, you can be my friend and i'll show you how fun school is!", Lucy cheered smiling at him, but that cute moment ended when the fence suddenly got broke and Lucy was snatched by a rugged man holding her captive, " Found you Dragneel!", yelled one of the men while pointing a baseball bat at Natsu

"let go of me you whore!", Lucy yelled trying to let go of the man's grip

"oh... so you where here playing with that girl... how unexpected of you Salamander...", the man laughed

"Luigi are you alright?!", Natsu yelled glaring at the man who was holding Lucy

"Oh for the Love of god... IT'S LUCY!, and i'm okay!", Lucy yelled, but then the man held her tighter which made her yelp

"tch...you dirty bastards...", without a second Natsu launched himself punching one of the men ( there's 7 of them ), one of them slammed a baseball bat at Natsu's back but it broke, Natsu gave a killer glare at him and held his collar and threw him away, " fucking weaklings...",Natsu whispered kicking another one of them while dodging another one's attack,and gave one of them an uppercut, "sucks to be you..bastards!", yelled Natsu as he gave multiple attacks to there leader

"o-oi!, if you move i'll kill this girl!", yelled the one who held Lucy grabbing a knife while pressing it in Lucy's neck, Natsu glared at the man trying to give an opening, " that's child's play! are you serious?!", Yelled Natsu

"don't underestimate me you whore...",they heard Lucy said then in a split second Lucy held at the man's arm really tight as she threw him in thin air and gave a killer kick straight through the face,and she landed safely in the ground clicking her glasses, " i was in a middle of talking to that man, so please give us sometime mister...",Lucy added with a deadly aurora

"r-run for it!", their leader said and there were only two left...LOL

"wow...you've got some moves there...", Natsu praised Lucy indeed you can't just see a glasses girl doing some killer kick to a guy this days,Lucy stared at him and she went to pick her bag and sighed,"i learned Karate,Judo and Taekwando when i was in third grade, so it isn't a big deal though",Lucy said while looking at Natsu

"for a Megane-girl (glasses girl) your one hell crazy...", Natsu said,then suddenly... he grabbed Lucy's hand while running Lucy was blushing madly, someone grabbed her hand for crist's sake!

"h-hey what are you doing!?", asked Lucy blushing madly

"the streets here are too dangerous let's go somewhere else...", Natsu said as she took a glance at Lucy, " you were really pissed when those guys interrupted right?, then let's go in a place where it's quite and peaceful!", Natsu grinned, Lucy stared at Natsu then she touched her heart ( Narrator: oh another spark eh? )

_" what was that... my..heart just skipped a beat..."_

After that Natsu took Lucy to a a grassy plain, with a river paired with it, right now it was quite and peaceful and the wind was blowing so swiftly, just like Natsu said, Lucy was in awe when she this place, and it was nearly sunset, Natsu took a few steps away and sat down he glanced at Lucy and grinned ,"be friends with you eh?", with that Lucy cocked an eyebrow and stared at Natsu

"NO FUCKING WAY!", yelled Natsu yelled annoyed, and Lucy sweatdropped

" look if i make friends with you it'll ruin my reputation as a yankee you Dolt!", Natsu yelled again pointing at Lucy, and with that Lucy chuckled

"all right whatever, but you need to come to school tommorrow no matter what okay?", Lucy said pointing at Natsu

"why would i?", Natsu scoffed while looking away

"because...you might be a yankee but that doesn't mean that you'll just make trouble at school..", those words rang in Natsu's head he glanced at Lucy, but she was already walking away...

"oi! where are you going?!", Yelled Natsu, Lucy stared at him and gave What-the-Fuck look and yelled back at him, " I'm going home you dumbass!"

"Shut up Pig!", Natsu yelled glaring at her

"Pinky!",Lucy said back

"four eyes!"

"NutBrain!"

"Gorilla!"

Natsu was yelling some words at Lucy and Lucy just gave a fuck you sign with her tongue stuck out, and thus the day ended with the two quarreling like kids ...

At Lucy

Lucy arrived home she entered at the gates were she was greeted by her most loyal butler Capricorn...

"your back miss Lucia...erm...you seem beat...", Capricorn greeted,bowing

"yeah i'm back Capricorn...i'm just tired, oh well it's first day of school...we had a lot of activities...", Lucy said fake laughing

"please let me carry your bag miss Lucia",Capricorn offered Lucy stared at Capricorn and sighed, she gave her bag and walked to their mansion, let me get this straight... in the main Entrance there's a very large gate in there, its yard consist a kilometer away from the house, more like a golf land or what they call it, the house is built into a four storey building and as she reached the house she dashed to her room and quickly changed, she came out of her room a minute later, she didn't wore glasses nor braiding her hair, she wore a long frilly red dress with golden highlights on it,she walked through the dining room were she was greeted by hundreds of butlers and maids

"i'm home Father...", Lucy greeted while bowing to her father, her father only gave a nod as he flip a page of the book he's reading

"Mother...", Lucy glanced at her, her mother gave an angelic smile and hugged her and she hugged back

"welcome back dear...", her mother kindly said kissing Lucy's forehead

"so how was school Lucia?", his father asked without looking a her

"oh, School was fun as always dad...,", Lucy grinned, and his father closed his book and stared at Lucy with very protective eyes

"yes School might be fun, but you can't trust your Friends Lucia",. his father said dramatically

"dad..., how many times i told you that i'm in undercover...", Lucy replied while facepalming, "no one except the principal,Gajeel ,Jaina and Levy knew..."

"r-right...but you must watch out!, no one must know about your identity as Lucia Heartfilia!", his father said ," if someone knows...we'll be ready for his funeral...", he added while grabbing a hand gun in his pocket

"DAD!", Lucy yelled, while her mother just laughed

The NextDay...

Normal POV

"alright...i'm doing attendances...", Gildarts said lazily as he grabbed a blue notebook,

"Gajeel Redfox...", Gildarts narrowed

"here...",Gajeel scoffed while looking away, and Gildarts just continued

"Max Alors..."

"Right here sir!", yelled Max

"Erza Scarlet..."

"present...", Erza said firmly

"Gray Fullbuster.."

" i'm here...", Gray said cooly while fangirls just squealed

"Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Here mr. Gildarts..", Lucy said smiling and Gildarts just smiled back

"Mirajane Strauss..."

" Hai...i'm here Sensei..", Mira said kindly

"Natsu Dragneel.."

...

"Oi..i said Natsu Dragneel..", Gildarts added while looking at his class, " hm... not present?...then..let's move to the next one..."

"...Natsu is not here...wait his in the same room as me?", Lucy thought and sighed sadly, it seems that she failed to convince Natsu to go to school, well if it wasn't from the quarreling yesterday, Natsu could have been okay

"Lev-", Gildarts cut off his sentence when suddenly the door opened

"is this class 2-B?", someone asked, Gildarts blinked and sighed

"yes it is...and who are you young man?", Gildarts asked staring at the man

"wait...this voice...", Lucy thought again this time she was in a shock

"sorry for interrupting, and sorry if i'm late...", the voice said, Gildarts cocked an eyebrow as the man stepped in into the room, " Natsu Dragneel...nice to meet you..."

"What?", all of the class commented

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Me: hmmm i wonder who is the Narrator...**

**Katie: dunno don't care...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_Lev-", Gildarts cut off his sentence when suddenly the door opened_

_"is this class 2-B?", someone asked, Gildarts blinked and sighed_

_"yes it is...and who are you young man?", Gildarts asked staring at the man_

_"wait...this voice...", Lucy thought again this time she was in a shock_

_"sorry for interupting, and sorry if i'm late...", the voice said, Gildarts cocked an eyebrow as the man stepped in into the room, " Natsu Dragneel...nice to meet you..."_

_"What?", all of the class commented_

Normal POV

"What?", the whole class said in unison, but Lucy was just speechless

"ah..Natsu Dragneel was it?", well i see, then you may take a seat", Gildarts trailed Natsu took foot at thw room while he was greeted by stares

"Natsu you came!", Lucy said happily, standing up

"Lucy?", Natsu narrowed while staring at Lucy, then the two froze of what they said,as the whole class stared at Lucy then to Natsu

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!", yelled everyone again

"Crap...i shouldn't have said that...", Lucy whispered sweating

"Lucy, just what is the meaning of this!", Erza panickly said shaking Lucy

"t-tell that to her!", Lucy replied pointing at Mira who was smiling innocently,everyone stared at Mira for a second

"Mira this was your idea?", Erza asked ask Mira

"yup, and the plan was a sucess!", Mira answered while clasping her hands with sparkling eyes

"Plan?", all of the room said in unison

"well yes...,i had a hunch that Lucy will meet Natsu..", Mira said smiling," it was easy to let Lucy do it, because i know Lucy can convince him so easily, not just that, the street where Lucy walks home is Natsu Dragneel's hanging place", Mira added with a smile

_"is it a fallen angel, or a demon that turned into an angel?...it's like throwing a hare in a lion's den, and how does she even know that it's his hanging place...",_Lucy thought while sweatdropping

"Alright the talks over ,let's start class", Gildart said Lazily rolling his eyes," and Natsu you can sit next to Lucy, it seems you and her had a good relation...", Gildarts added while writing some ecuation at the board, with no response Natsu sat next to Lucy

.

.

.

"...WE DON'T HAVE A GOOD RELATION DAMMIT!", yelled Natsu and Lucy , and then the two faced at each other while glaring

"Stop copying me bitch!", Natsu sneered

"yeah right, like i give a crap!", Lucy spat back

"Foureyes!", Natsu roared

"whimp!",Lucy yelled back

"Gorilla!"

"Ashbrain!

"crybaby!"

"Idiot!"

"Stop it...", Gildarts said, sweat dropping

"Yeah,...Stop it!", Natsu scoffed proudly, and Lucy only rolled her eyes, " wait...what?"

"stupid...", Lucy sneered while sticking her tongue out

"geez..., quareling in the morning already?, you love birds try to loosen up okay?,...", Gildarts commented while sighing

"WER'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!", the two yelled in unison, and only recieve chuckles and cooes

And Then...

"argh!, this Math lessons are making me stupid!", Gildarts yelled frustrated

"even, though you just started 4 minutes ago...", Levy said sweat dropping, which made every one nod

"ugh...you win do everything you want i'm gonna get some sleep...", Gildarts added, while putting earplugs, " and don't make some noise..."

Blink once

Twice

Trice

"HELL YEAH!", the class cheered flipping tables, throwing chairs, talking,brawling...

"hey, idiotic flame head...", Lucy said trying to keep her cool

"what is it four-eyed Gorilla?", Natsu scoffed while resting his head on his palms

"Mr. Gildarts said we can do what ever we want...i how about talking to them?, you want friends right?,", Lucy said pointing at a group of boys with girls laughing together, Natsu stared at Lucy who was reading a book

Natsu stared at the group who was talking at each other, but then as they notice that he was staring at them, they suddenly looked away with whispers, " i can't believe he went to school, it should be fine that he gets expelled right?", one of the group whispered, "why did Mira made that plan in the first place?, and why did that freakaziod Lucy even convinced him?, such a freak...", another one added but i bet it was his last words...

"who're you calling a freak?!", Natsu growled at the back of the man while they shivered

"w-what?", the man trailed

"why the Fuck are you calling Lucy a freak?! huh?!", Natsu raored clutching the man's collar

"Natsu stop it!",Lucy yelled standing up

"geez...why did you even go to school?, you're just looking for a fight...sheesh..how childi-", Gray commented but he was cut off when a fist was facing his way, he took a direct hit and flew a few feet away, and his fangirls were like... " Gray-sama!"

"w-what the...", Gray manage to stand up with his nose bleeding ," this guy is strong..."

"don't fuck with me...", Natsu growled glaring daggers at Gray, " bring it on...", Gray said wiping his nose, as he removed his shirt making her fan girls go KYA!, " now where should we start-", Gray was cut off again when another fist came to his way making him hit at the stomach

"cut the talk pretty boy", Natsu scoffed glaring at Gray who was clutching his stomach, then suddenly Gray waved his feet at Natsu's making Natsu out blance making him fall, Gray was preparing a fist but Natsu dodged it making him kneeing Gray, " Natsu cut it out! i beg you!", Lucy yelled hugging Natsu to stop him, but then Natsu stopped for a second as he faced Lucy, it took some seconds, but gray kicked him at the gut and making Lucy letting go of Natsu," who'se the pretty boy now!", Gray said huffing,"you think a kick is enough to make me fall?", Natsu said standing up, and then he dashed to Gray with a fist at his side, " i'm the Fire Salamander DAMMIT!", Natsu raored , Gray did the same as he ppunched Natsu but it ended hitting both themselves

"Natsu! Gray stop it!", yelled Lucy, then Erza suddenly dashed through Gray and Natsu stopping them from attacking each other

"stop it...this as far as you can go...", Erza said glaring at both at them

After That... breaktime

"geez AshBrain, your lucky enough that we have plenty of time to treat your wounds", Lucy sighed putting a bandaid at Natsu's forhead, Natsu backed a bit but Lucy kept him still

"it was his fault why he said those things, ouch! be a little easy on the forhead", Natsu whigned

"oh don't be a crybaby! i'm just putting the bandaids!", Lucy said back ,"and...earlier...uh..thanks...and i also think that it was my fault to begin with...",Lucy added

"Natsu stared at Lucy who was staring at him as well, and made Natsu look away blushing," your my friend right?, i can't just sit there and pretend that i didn't hear that", Natsu said sweating

"yeah right, even though your a delingquent your pretty soft...", he heard Lucy said while chuckling, "anyway this would be enough..., let's go next is History, we don't want sensei Happy to be annoyed"

"wait...wont they report this to the principal?", Natsu asked

"they did, but the you know? brawling is pretty much okay at this school, and also the principal gave you a chance to try and enjoy the school", Lucy said taking a glance at Natsu

"...Really?", Natsu narrowed staring at Lucy, and only Lucy smiled

At The ClassRoom...

Lucy and Natsu entered the classroom only recieved stares and a few glares, Lucy felt guilty for a reason, and Natsu just shrug it off

"ah Lucy there you are, class is about to start", Mira waved while smiling,Lucy smiled back and glanced at Gray with a worried look,Gray was still in one piece except for the bandages on his face, and some glaring fan girls, Lucy gave a i'm-sorry-look at Gray but Gray only gave her a it's-okay look ,she sighed and went to her seat and took a book, reading it Natsu just qiuetly sat at his seat resting his head at his palm

"AYE! i'm Happy-sensei!, please to meet you fellow high-schoolers, right now i'm telling the History of fish!", a blue furred cat came grining, what kind of academy that allows cats to teach students anyway? of course Fairy High!

"look it's him...seriously what a monster...", one of the class whispered,

"how rude, he's no monster he's a demon!", one of them whispered again

"look how dirty his clothes are!", a girl sneered

"gross...", another one said

Lucy closed her book and stared at Natsu, he was rather annoyed, Lucy blinked and sighed, she wroted a letter and throw it hardly on Natsu which made Natsu glare at him, Natsu took the paper and read it and it said " Hey AshBrain, are you alright? since we got to class you seemed annoyed...", Natsu cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Lucy who was listening to Happy's lecture, Natsu blinked and wroted a reply, and he threw it by paper plane that landed on Lucy's head, Lucy took it and it wroted " Concerned? :P" , and made a vein pop on her head, she glared at Natsu who was sticking his tongue out facing at her, and made her furious, she took her pen and threw it on Natsu, and Natsu dodged it while doing a fuck you sign, but the next thing he knew a table was flying 70 kilometers per hour and took a direct hit ,all of the class' attention came to Natsu, who was poorly squashed by the table

After Lunch~

"What was that for?!", Natsu asked Lucy putting ice on his head

"for getting on my nerves...", Lucy growled glaring at him

"i was joking!", Natsu yelled, Lucy stared at him but looked away

"yeah, yeah whatever, anyway i'm going to the library, so don't follow me...you'll propably die in boredom", Lucy said dashing away

"o-oi!", Natsu was left speechless, he sighed scratching his head, " were to go now?"

At that time...

"hey...your Lucy-chan right?", a senior student asked grinning evily, Lucy didn't answered and kept her cool

"Oi! why wont you answer?, answer us dammit!", another one said and sopossedly a 2nd year student, she kicked Lucy in the stomach making her fall into her knees

"oh she's though...", the senior student added

"w-why, are you doing this?", Lucy manage to ask while coughing ( Narator :*holds a knife and faces FunkistReader* )

"This is for our beloved Gray-sama...",

"Lucy!, Lucy were are you?! what the fuck are you looking at?!", Natsu yelled out in the corridor looking for Lucy, he went back to the classroom looking for Lucy but no luck she wasn't there, and then she saw Mira and went to her

"hey, your Mira right?", Natsu asked staring at Mira who only smiled

"yes, is there a problem?", Mira answered smiling like an angel

"Have you seen Lucy?, i can't find her anywhere...", Natsu muttered looking away

"eh?, i-i thought she was with you..", this time Levy said at Mira's back hiding

"yeah she was, but she said she'll go to the Library, i went there but she was nowhere...", Natsu replied scratching his head

"oh no where could have she gone this time?", Mira thought worried, she faced Natsu but he wasn't there already, " he's gone already?!"

_"were are you now gorilla?!",_Natsu said in his thought as he ran through the school's corridor entering one room, which contained Mr. Gildarts reading porn books

"escuse me sir but have you seen Lucy?", Natsu suddenly asked, Gildarts nearly fell on his chair when he saw Natsu

"e-eh?, i saw her a while ago...", Gildarts answered stuttering

"Thank you...", Natsu said before dashing away, " and one more thing, that porn magazine looks cool"

Natsu went room to room asking were Lucy is, when he was about to give up someone tugged his shirt a little, he face who was tugging his shirt, it was a girl with glasses

"uh?, what do you want?", Natsu asked staring at the girl

"a-ano...i heard you were looking for Lucy-nee...", the girl said shyly, Natsu blinked

"yeah, i'm looking for her, and you are?", Natsu asked staring at the girl

"i-im Jaina Sparksclaw...i'm Lucy-nee's friend...", the girl named Jaina answered

"then were is she?!", Natsu suddenly grabbed Jaina on her sides making her blush

"i saw her a while agao, and she was cornered by a bunch of girls..., i wanted to report them, but when i got back they were nowhere...",Jaina answered gulping

"thanks Jaina...", Natsu said running away, Jaina was only left speechless

_"Lucy hold on i'm comming!"_

_At Lucy..._

"Hey why wont you answer?!", a woman yelled slapping Lucy, but Lucy just kept qiuet

"come on bitch say sorry!", another one yelled, but still kept qiuet,Lucy didn't answer

_"i can't hurt them...if i did my reputation is going to drop...",_Lucy thought panting

"Come on bitch!", the woman said stepping her, then Lucy sat in upright saying "i'm very sorry"

"that's not enough..., let's strip her!", one of them said while laughing,Lucy froze thinking why would they do it, " i know let's strip her take photos and post in in the internet!", another one added

_"no...please...someone..."_, Lucy said in her thoughts, and she was about to cry

"hey what the hell do you think your doing?", someone said with a deadly voice

_"that..voice..."_, Lucy thought as she turned were the voice came and saw Natsu panting heavily, he had sweat alover his body, proof that he had been looking for her the whole time

"what do you want?", the woman asked calmly

Natsu pointed at Lucy while glaring at them, " i want her..."

"Natsu..."

"wha-?, i mean you can't have her look she's beat we should take her to the infrantry...", the woman replied sweating

"nah...it's okay, let me the one to take her in the infrantry...", Natsu said back putting her hands in his pocket

"n-noway, i won't trust you!", one of them yelled, and made Natsu cock an eyebrow...

"and i don't trust all of you as well, do you really think that i'll fall for that trick?", Natsu growled walking towards them

"h-hey don't come any closer i'm your Sempai!", the other woman said but she was greeted by a fist that hit beside her in the wall

"hey..., i'm just new here, and i don't care if your a sempai or not...", Natsu whispered at the woman's ear laughing, after that the woman went onto her knees, " if you ever hurt her again i promise i'll take you on a ride to 7 pits of hell..."

"hey Luce come on i was looking for you", Natsu came to Lucy with an annoyed expression, " let me carry you..."

"h-hey i can stand you know!", Lucy declined but Natsu just picked her up bridal style while saying, " yeah, yeah whatever Gorilla..."

"say your badly hurt, let's go take you in the infrantry...", Natsu said looking at Lucy's wounds," with you carrying me like this?, are you stupid?", Lucy sneered, which made Natsu blink, "and do you even know where the infrantry is?", Lucy added, Natsu just blink again which made Lucy deadpann

"put me down idiot!", Lucy yelled, but Natsu only held her tighter

"noway!", Natsu yelled back

"Shut up ashbrain i can walk by myself!", Lucy spat back

"i don't care you four-eyed Gorilla!", Natsu raored back

"Peabrain!"

"booksniffer!"

"Fight looker!"

in some place the principal of Fairy High was staring at the yelling couple, and chuckled

"Natsu Dragneel, he sure is a trouble maker", Macarov commented sipping his coffee, " i'm counting on you Ryuuko...let's make the marathon a blast..."

"yeah, whatever...", a female voice rang and went out of the office

TimeSkip~ 3:00 Pm

"hey why are we in the school grounds with our gym uniforms again?", Lucy asked looking at Levy

"i don't know but miss Charles told us about it that we'll meet our science teacher here...", Levy answered zipping her jacket

"but, isn't it Science?, what are we doing in our Gym uniforms anyway...", Lucy replied checking her gym uniform

"i think it's somesort of marathon right?", Mira added smiling, and made the two sweatdrop

"anyway Lucy, i heard that you were being bullied by someone earlier this noon, what happened?", Mira suddenly asked Lucy, but Lucy just sighed without an answer, they were lucky enough that Natsu went to the infrantry through the window, and nearly made the nurse faint

"excuse me students, this may be a shock, but today,...we will be having a marathon!", The principal of the School came and said through a megaphone, making each of the students eavesdrop, " erm, alright Miss. Jeager is in charge of the games so..., please.. make, this Marathon a success!"

"WUT?!"

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Me: I THINK I HAVE A HEART ATTACK! YEAH~~**

**Lucy,Laxus: *stares at FunkistReader***

**Me: what?, i was listening to this song called HeartAttack covered by Krishie or whatever...and was origanily sang by Demi Lavato...**

**Lucy: your terrible at singing...**

**Me: well thank you**

**Laxus: people have some few screw loose.**

**Me: AYE I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL,AND PLEASE RnR After you read this okay? LOL**


End file.
